Guardian
by Gangstanator
Summary: After years of being a doormat, Bella decides to follow her father's advice and break free from THEM. Scared and alone she searches for somewhere she can hide but finds more than she had hoped for in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – KEEP FIGHTING FOR LIFE**

**Escape – Metallica**

_**Feel no pain, but my life ain't easy**_

_**I know I'm my best friend**_

_**No one cares, but I'm so much stronger**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**To escape from the true false world**_

_**Undamaged destiny**_

_**Can't get caught in the endless circle**_

_**Ring of stupidity**_

**[CHORUS]**

_**Out for my own, out to be free**_

_**One with my mind, they just can't see**_

_**No need to hear things that they say**_

_**Life's for my own to live my own way**_

I was tired.

Tired of breathing.

Tired of hurting.

Tired of dreaming.

Tired of remembering.

I was simply...tired.

Everything had built up to this moment – this chance where I would be impulsive rather than the restraint I placed on myself. I would act on the opportunity than be logic and think things through. Be careless rather than cautious. Search for the danger rather than hide from it. Maybe this change in my demeanor would save me – or rather what was left of me.

They'd stripped me away – torn through me and this time I was done.

Gripping at the sides, my fingers dug into the metal causing it to crack under my touch. I gripped it tighter and allowed myself to have my first breathe in months. I allowed the breezy air to infiltrate my lungs.

That was enough.

Enough for me.

Once I had inhaled it as an addictive drug, I loosened my grip on the metal contorts of the window's bar but my form did not waver at all. Finding the needed confidence, I completely let go of the bar placing my hands by my sides and feeling braver, I tested the strength of my footing by swaying on the heels.

Looking behind me, I caught the sight of my prison. Lavishness in the burgundy and golds interior design. Everything screamed expensive but I cared nothing for the materialistic things – the untouched remote to the 52" flat screen. The wii and the x-box that collected dust over the past years. The immaculateness of the bed was due to it not being put to use – I'd found the floor to be much more welcoming. The new clothes still had their tags but I'd taken it upon myself to stow them away into the closet.

I would not miss it.

I did not care for it.

I did not care for any of it.

All I had was the small back pack that I had brought with me and mama's ring that I had made into a necklace – hanging loosely around my neck and I couldn't help but reach up to hold it in my hands. Nostalgia spread through my thoughts and I took a moment to relish in the fixed memories that flashed through my mind.

Turning back around, I looked down at my drop – about 45 feet from where I was standing as they'd trapped me in the tallest tower that they could find. They'd done everything they could to keep me from everything that was real to me.

Breathing in once more, I crouched before lunging, letting go of my footing on the sill before allowing myself to raise my arms out and to fall.

Falling was so free – relaxing even – the rush of the world passing you by as you met with your awaiting fate at the bottom.

Recording my pace, I quickly flipped in time to land on my footing, careful not to make any sound even as my fist rested on the crumbling earth.

Looking up, my heart raced frantically when staring up at the tall tower's window from where I'd taken flight. From where I was now, it seemed so surreal that I'd plummeted that far.

As much as I wanted to breathe in the air and take in the fact that I'd actually gone through with thoughts of my escape, I knew I had to get going. Being linked with Aro meant that he'd sense my departure.

I needed to get going.

Ahead of me was a forest – I knew of the lake down south as I could hear the gentle overlapping water. Scanning through the trees – I caught sight of the scattered nocturnal animals that stared at me – curiosity as to what I would do but also remaining cautious at all times – prepared for any unexpected attacks.

Closing my eyes, I brought up my silver shield into view of the darkness and allowed the barriers to surround me. Looking up again, I noted that the animals had now relaxed more but they didn't drop their barriers.

They could not see me but they could sense my presence.

With one last look at my prison – I turned erasing the image from my mind before lunging into a sprint – I also jumped onto the trees to get height but also catch the sight of my direction.

With the brief touches of my footing, the branches only shook lightly but each one balanced my form as I spent less than a millisecond on each jump as my

If my calculations were correct the force on the door would only hold for 20 minutes which would give me enough time to get to the interstate – hopefully even further into the highway where I could find myself a car from a 'willing' human.

Ignoring the warning signs that screamed at my thoughts, I continued on my simple quest of finding the main road - any road really.

Just as I was about to lose hope, I could hear the roaring engines of the cars in the distant – just like the ones in my visions. It was all true – the dreams _had_ been the pieces. Pushing myself forward, I urged my muscles to work harder and create more pronounced lunges gaining more speed and the echoes of the living cars grew more prominent – more real.

Stopping in my sprint, I climbed up the tall tree, clawing my nails into the bark as I grabbed a branch to pull myself to the top. The rush of the climb was exhilarating and for the first time in months, I found myself smiling feeling the almost forgotten childishness bubble up in me.

Once I was at the top, I searched the far – finding the vague mist hidden mountains in the distance along with smaller hills and a further city but as I drew my eyes closer – I found what I was looking for. A road.

I didn't know it's direction – I didn't know where it was heading.

All I knew was that it was my path.

Taking my time to enjoy the view – I permitted myself another deep breath but as I inhaled, my heart jerked before beating rapidly, my sight was clouded with the darkness and the burn returned overpowering my body before it started.

Broken shield…Doors break…Aro.

Gasping for air, I returned with the new found knowledge that he knew. Acting on the built up adrenaline – I let myself jump again – trusting myself into landing on safely onto the ground. This time, I wished gravity would quicken – not taking time to revel into falling but instead concentrating on my mission.

I would not go back.

I couldn't go back.

The smile was long forgotten as I began my calculations.

Main road was about 170 miles away – which I could cover in 5 minutes or less. Aro had just found out, giving me 20 seconds before the guards began their chase for me. They might be able to reach me in 2 minutes – give or take a few seconds.

There was about 0.000001% chance of my survival but I was not giving up. I'd gone through so much to just let the dream go.

Pushing myself, I fought for the shield to be stronger, hopefully masking my scent for a few more seconds.

100 miles to go.

My hearing picked up onto the rage and crazed bloodlust that was creeping up into the forest and sneaking into my soul. They were close.

70 miles to go.

Fighting off the unnecessary tears, I pushed past the whirl of the trees – angered growls rushing after me.

50 miles to go.

They grew nearer and I could almost feel Aro's menacing plans of how to torture me. Marcus wouldn't be able to save me this time.

But I needed to keep fighting. What cou-

Wait – there was something I could do.

Turning around, I froze in fear but in all the courage that I could master. I could feel their ferocious hunger for finding me.

I needed to be angry.

I could handle anger.

Allowing the trapped memories through, tearing apart the barriers as Aro's carious forms of cruelty filled me and with each memory grew the energy within me. The shift in the breeze urged me on and I recalled the first night he _hurt_ me. The power only sparked slightly – I needed something stronger. Looking back, my parents memories were brought up – the last night I saw them.

With this, the wind had picked up becoming wild and angered- rushed winds spun through the branches, infiltrating through the forest. In the distance, I could hear their murmurings of confusion which encouraged me, causing the glow to rush through, rushing into a flow and I could feel the burn in my veins.

The force was entrapped, restrained so I pushed out my palms releasing the breath along with the whirlwind of the power. The energy blew through, burning into the earth and I smiled wickedly as I heard their groans which told me that

I acted on the anger of Aro's cruelty to bring in all the energy – the breeze picked up, shifting into a furious whirlwind in the forest before I allowed myself to go, permitting the force to breakthrough the forest – that would push them back about 40 miles away – not much but it would buy me some time. The force would crumble their senses and cripple their joints for about 20 seconds so I had no time to waste.

Sharply turning around, I fell back into a rushed sprint.

I would keep fighting.

No matter what.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I even continue going? Please review with a hate or love as long as it's the truth**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – BEGINNING OF MY JOURNEY**

**Are We There Yet – Ingrid Michaelson**

**_They say that home is where the heart is  
I guess I haven't found my home  
And we keep driving round in circles  
Afraid to call this place our own_**

**_And are we there yet?_**

Sticking out my hand, I forced a sweet smile as I watched the approaching truck's headlights blinking as he slowed his speed beginning to curve to the side. I'd already changed my appearance – making my hair longer and into luscious blonde tresses that fell down my back. My eyes were no longer brown but a sea blue color. Typical blond hair, blue eyes would definitely catch some sleaze ball's attention. To add to the effect, I'd shamefully changed into a _'borrowed' _Abercrombie skirt and a _'borrowed'_ juicy tank top and _'borrowed' _black loubotins. All these brands labeled each item with ridiculously high prices added on due to a simple name but I needed the cover. The more comfortable clothing of simple jeans, t-shirts and flat shoes were inside the new dark blue duffel – all to which I had also _'borrowed'_.

This truck was the second vehicle that I had passed by. The first had been a silver Toyota where the middle-aged man had locked eyes with me – his became wide but mine were flirtatious. I recalled how he bit his lip while gripping the steering wheel with great conflict playing about his expression and I know it would've worked, if it hadn't been for his wife and two kids. With that realization, I dropped the façade – I had limits.

This approaching black truck brought a shiver down my spine. Even from the distant, I could feel his maliciousness and the dark intentions fixed in his thoughts to which I concluded that I could not trust him.

Still, my great desperation to get away had my forced smile in place while I tried to ignore the malevolence of his mind and feel it's darkness creeping in to my skin causing my heart to pick up a rapid pace while beads of perspiration formed on my forehead. Everything in my being warning me away but I was still planted on the ground as he popped open the passenger door.

Late thirties possible early forties. He was bald but hiding this under his trucker's hat. He wore a grey t-shirt but sweat drenched the collar and my stomach churned at the disgusting stench of it so I had to swallow the bile as I stared warily at him. My nose was hit with the strange stench filling the space. "Where you headin' sugar?" even his deep bass was laced with an underlying warning. Each word was rough as it scraped at the back of throat possibly due to smoking which I could smell coming from the inside of truck. Doubts began to creep in my mind but I ignored them knowing that I could take care of myself.

Widening my false smile, I hid my locked fingers behind my back to prevent myself from attacking him. "Anywhere" the truth behind the muttered word brought an inkling of sadness.

There was no real home for me.

There never would be.

I'd searched my map and gotten a flight into Washington. I'd searched for places filled with small towns. I could've gone to England or Wales but the problem was that it was in Europe – where Italy was. I needed to be as far from there as I could.

He gave a wide smile, one hand still on the steering wheel but his body was facing me, "Well I'm heading to Everett – need to drop off the bad boys" he grinned inclining his head to the rows of logs lined up neatly at the back on the truck before adding a sly wink, as he licked his lips still taking in my appearance in what was a seductive manner in his mind. For the second time, I fought back the urge to vomit and keep the sweet smile on my face instead of my true self to be revealed. I could feel my marking burn against my skin so I took a deep breath to calm myself not wanting to give into my darker side.

"You can drive and I will tell you if I need to get off" my words formed a creepy grin on his face and he took off the hat as he wiped a hand over his sweaty skin. He brought out the same meaty hand so he can help me up. "I can manage" I replied curtly and he dropped the grin before composing himself and dropping the hand after waving me over.

I grabbed at the bar, hauling myself up with ease but gave a low grunt to maintain my façade.

I did feel tired – after the full force that I had used along with the compulsion. I couldn't find it in myself to sleep in the plane with the adrenaline still coursing through my veins but now, judging by my weariness, I realized that I needed 3 hours more than usual so if I could land with about 6-7 hours of sleep, my strength would return but I didn't trust my driver to keep his hands to himself so I kept quiet and stared out the window.

On the phone, I'd bought with enthusiastic assurances from the all-too-eager employers - I was able to search any small towns in Washington after landing. We'd passed a place named Lakewood and another place named Aberdeen and we were moving north. Gary (he'd introduced himself) kept pointing out all these different stops as we drove on mentioning any landmarks but also kept talking about his life – all the while sending me appreciative glances.

It seemed like he was speaking for the sake of speaking or maybe he just liked the sound of his voice – we'd jumped different topics. From how he got into the delivery business and then into how pretty I looked - which seemed to be a general occurrence.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in Washington?" he asked yet another question, the suggestive tone lingering. He'd continued to try and pull me into conversation even though simply breathing was tiring me out.

I could've used compulsion but I didn't want to risk randomly passing out. The glint in Gary's eye didn't assure me that I was a safe. My shield was brimming on the surface ready to be released whenever the moment came.

Keeping my eyes trained on the window. I muttered quietly in reply, "I'm just travelling" my fingers were laced together on my lap still feeling uncomfortable in the small space where it was becoming harder to keep away his thoughts.

I hoped he'd read from my body language that I didn't want to talk which I didn't because I was trying to organize my thoughts – create a plan but nothing could be drawn up as I listened to his heavy breathing while munching on his burger from our previous stop through a drive-thru. I had politely declined his offer to buy me lunch – wary that he'd put something in it.

After he finished his food, he scrunched up the wrapping and threw it out of the window before taking a deep breath, "You know, it's getting pretty late" he began and my heart skipped a beat as I feared his next expected words, "I know a motel here about 5 miles away. Maybe we could get a room?" his voice suggestive and I felt my insides churn again.

This time, I looked at him with great incredulity, allowing my mask too slip with his forwardness. His thoughts had implied that it would lead to this but I hadn't prepared myself for him actually going through with it.

I could kill him.

I should kill him.

But I won't.

Turning my whole form to face him, I gave a wide grin, "You know what. Let's do that" his eyes bugged out surprised that I was willing. He was probably expecting to tie me up and drag me into a room where he would take what had already been stolen. "But first, could we stop by the gas station. I need to use the little girl's room" explaining in my sugar-coated voice as I gingerly pointed to the gas station coming up ahead.

He was still struck with disbelief and excitement as he turned his attention back onto the road, the shit-eating grin bearing his face and it seemed he couldn't contain hiding those disgusting yellow teeth as he nodded keenly while curving into the gas station. "I'll be back" my voice still dripping of honey as clicked opened my buckle and pushed open at the door. "Maybe you could get some _protection_ from the store" winking at him, making him drop his jaw before licking his lips.

Confirming my suspicions and my instincts, I turned around and sauntered calmly towards the unisex bathroom, swinging my hips for show instead of following my instincts and making a run for it.

Once I arrived at the bathrooms, I released the air I didn't realize I was holding, dropping my mask as I looked around my surroundings. A grimace clouding my face as I took it all in.

It was filthy – not that I really had any high expectations.

Dirt and grime covered every surface but it didn't really matter.

I wasn't here to use the toilet.

Looking around, I found no window – no sign of escape – just two cubicles – one with a broken door the other one with a note reading; OUT OF ORDER. Both have faded paint that had began to peel off revealing the cracked wood underneath with hinges that were missing. The toilet itself was no longer white – almost as yellow as Gary's teeth but caked with other people's missed targets. Dried up stains and encrusted messes had developed over time, creating the most insufferable stench ever.

Holding my breath, I continued to desperately search around the small limited space but found nothing that would allow me escape.

Sure I could break through a wall – but I that would not be wise.

No tracks.

"Taylor" Gary called to me using the fake identity I had given and I panicked realizing my time was running out. Looking up, I saw the mucky ceiling with wet balls of tissue paper stuck onto it. There was nowhere else. I climbed up and gripped each corner of the ceiling, my feet pushing at the opposite side just in time.

He continued to search the cubicles frantically; "Taylor?" his wavering tone suggested that he was fighting back his anger. He whispered my pseudonym one more time before scratching the back of his head and walking back out. Once he was gone, I allowed myself to fall back down onto the ground careful to not touch the floor.

Running into the cubicle, I quickly changed out of the hooker clothes and into more comfortable in simple jeans and a red t-shirt with some unfamiliar band's name on it paired with a big black winter coat on top. Taking off the hooker heels, I slipped into the black converses. Happy with the new found comfort.

Placing the clothes in a paper bag, I cautiously stepped out of the cubicle searching around before walking out to discard the clothes in the bin but then paused remembering the prices so I placed it on the counter instead. Might be worth something to someone else.

Slipping out of the toilet, I was careful as I scanned my surrounding in search for his truck. My eyes widened when I caught sight of it but exhaled when I saw that it was backing out of the station – turning left.

Guess I would be going right.


	3. Chapter

**CHAPTER 3 – $JUST ME AND TIME$ **

**A/N: Thanks my peeps fo da reviews and those who ar followin me and my story**

**Da Long And Winding Road feat Mercy - By Kanye West**

_Well it is a weeping  
And a moaning  
And a gnashing of teeth  
It is a weeping  
And a mourning  
And a gnashing of teeth__  
It is a  
When it comes to my sound which is the champion sound  
Believe (believe)_

Okay Lamborghini Mercy  
Your chick, she so thirsty  
I'm in that two-seat Lambo with your girl  
She tryna jerk me

Drop it to the floor  
Make that ass shake  
Whoa, make the ground move  
That's an ass quake  
Built a house up on that ass  
That's an ass state  
Roll my weed on it  
That's an ass tray  
Say Ye, say Ye  
Don't we do this every day-day  
I work them long nights  
Long nights to get a pay day  
Finally got paid, now I need shade and a vacay  
(And niggas still hating) so much hate I need an AK  
Now we out in Paris, yeah I'm Perriering  
White girls politicking, that's that Sarah Palin  
Getting high, Californicating  
I give her that D, cause that's where I was born and raised in

Yuugh  
Yeah it's prime time, my top back, this pimp game ho  
I'm red leather, this cocaine, I'm Rick James ho  
I'm bill-dropping Ms. Pac-Man, this pill popping-ass ho  
I'm popping too, these blue dolphins need two coffins  
All she want is some heel money, all she need is some bill money  
He take his time, he counts it out, I weighs it up, that's real money  
Check the neck, check the wrist, them heads turning, that's exorcist  
My Audemar like Mardi Gras, that's Swiss time and that's excellence  
Two-door preference, roof gone, George Jefferson  
That white frost on that pound cake so your Duncan Hines is irrelevant  
Lambo, Murcie-lago, she go wherever I go, wherever we go, we do it pronto

Well, it is a weeping and a mourning and a gnashing of teeth in the dancehall  
And who no have teeth gwan rub pon them gums cause  
When time it comes to my sound, which is the champion sound  
The bugle has blown fi many times, and it still have one more time left  
Cause the amount of stripe weh deh pon our shoulder

Let the suicide doors up  
I threw suicides on the tour bus  
I threw suicides on the private jet  
You know what that mean, I'm fly to death  
I step in Def Jam building like I'm the shit  
Tell 'em give me fifty million or I'm-a quit  
Most rappers taste level ain't at my waist level  
Turn up the bass 'til it's up-in-your-face level  
Don't do no press but I get the most press, kid  
Plus, yo my bitch make your bitch look like Precious  
Something about Mary, she gone off that Molly  
Now the whole party is melted like Dalí  
Now everybody is movin' they body  
Don't sell me apartment, I'll move in the lobby  
Niggas is loiterin' just to feel important  
You gon' see lawyers and niggas in Jordans

Ok, now ketchup to my campaign, coupe the color of mayonnaise  
I'm drunk and high at the same time, drinkin' champagne on the airplane (Travel)  
Spit rounds like the gun range, beat it up like Rampage  
100 bands, cut your girl, now your girl need a bandaid  
Grade A, A1, chain the color of Akon  
Black diamonds, backpack rhyming, co-signed by Louis Vuitton (Yup!)  
Horsepower, horsepower, all this Polo on I got horsepower  
Pound of this cost four thousand, I make it rain, she want more showers  
Rain pourin', all my cars is foreign  
All my broads is foreign, money tall like Jordan

Afta walkin fo ova 5 hours, ma senses had began to dull my peeps and my muscles had grown weary which had been why I was now wakin up on da cold hard ground of the small cave that I'd stumbled upon hidden in these forests cauze de n!&&a a bum an can't make ends meet ya dig!

It was small with but large enough for me. It woz dark and held a haunted( pussy) atmosphere with the chilly air that breezed through. The warning smell of rain had been the reason why I had decided to stop walking and sleep coz I had to sleep before I sprayed my women with da dough, you know, make it rain! At the opening where the morning light shone but I could still feel the chill of the night as it trembled through the small space making me shiver so I unfolded my jacket and shrugged into it before slinging my bagpack onto my back and taking my duffel as I crawled to the end of the cave.

There was no sign of the sun as it was hidden behind the cloudy sky but I could still feel it's rays teasing my skin.

Sunlight had been something else that I missed cuz I am a pale skinned whit kid wh aint going outside enough. I longed for the complete warmth of it but for now, this was enough.

Afta yestaday's light rainfall, the dampened forest was masked with today's petrichor( English Please), ovawhelmin the aromas of the wildlife. Everythang seemed to breathe more life – each scent richer and more potent and I slid to the ground taking it all in while trying to come to terms with the fact that this was real.

Here I was, out in the open with never-ending possibilities without iron bars or looming brick walls, which set the boundaries in life.

No – here I was…in freedom.

And it was all real yo know wat I sayin

There was nowhere I had to be.

No orders. No demands.

Just me and time.

I could have a home, with a large back garden where I could be free and relax with nature surrounding me. Play about with the elements and strengthen my use so I could maintain better control in case of any intruders…

I was so deep in thought creating my new life plan and thinking about eating that I almost missed the dark green sign with the words CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU in white although the paint seemed to be peeling off. Underneath was the population that read, 3,175. That coz dis a redneck town!

_Only?_

This would be perfect.

A small town containing 3,175 people - people who were probably oblivious to the dark supernatural world around them. Ya see, i waz da only won supanatural cuz I had da magic to make da money sellin crack! It was perfect coz the less people knew about me, the better., dat way, I be sellin drugs to them too.

The sound of the rippling water had become louder that it broke through my thoughts and I deliberated over making a quick stop. So instead of continuing on forwards, I turned back into the forests on the other side of the road and picked up pace as the taste of the cool liquid running down my parched mouth manifested. I could feel its iciness quench the burn at the back of my throat which had my jog breaking into a sprint.

Pushing through the trees, I skidded to a stop a I caught sight of the large surface of water – undisturbed and looking so peaceful, mo dan my own chicago town foos!

Stuck between surprise and delight, I calmly walked towards the lake, dropping the duffel on my way as I sank to the ground to scoot towards the water. Still trembling, I dipped my cupped hand into the tepid water, pausing as the familiar tremors ran through my fingertips with the smallest touch before finally bringing it up to my lips and taking a small sip – the simple pleasure of the taste made me moan and I dipped back for more.

Then again and again and again until I felt satisfied.

As I moved back to relax for a few moments, I froze with the sight of my reflection in the lapping water. Gone were the blonde locks and the sparkling blue eyes and I had returned.

Long brown hair fell limply down my back but had lost its colour and vibrancy. Deadened brown eyes stared back at me with no glimmer or life in them. Heavy bags under the eyes due to the nightmares that haunted me. The pale pink lips were thin and set in a grim line and the pale skin seemed to have paled to an ash-white as my cheekbones jutted out against my papery skin since I hadn't eaten for months. Food had failed to be a desire and I couldn't find it in myself to swallow it unless it had been forced.

Infuriated by the lifeless weak-looking girl staring back at me, I threw an angered fist at the water and watched as it rippled, blurring the picture but it began to calm again so I stepped away from the lake and moved back to roughly gather my duffel.

As I turned to take one last look at the river, I caught a glimpse of the small house on the other side, sheltered behind the forest firs. Curiosity got the better of me as I could hear no human heartbeat or smell any fresh scent which meant that there would be no one dwelling there.

In full speed, I ran around the lake to the other side to get a closer look before returning for my search of safety.

I came to a stop a few feet away from the hou – no, it was a cabin.

The stench of the growing moss was so strong that I staggered back and began to gag but fought back the bile. Holding my breath, I turned back cautiously with a grimace and continued my examination.

It appeared to be abandoned which meant that no one lived here.

It was fairly large as it even had a small porch –with three wooden steps which had several cracks but also covered by the weeds that had sprouted. I could only see two windows at the front but one had a crack and its last shutter was hanging on for dear life due to the loosened hinges..

Cautiously I leapt to the porch and the floorboards groaned with the weight so I settled for walking on my tip-toes. Cobwebs hang from the corners and I cringed at the sight of the spider that nestled there. With one finger, I pushed the already ajar door, so that I could slip through but winced when it moaned when its rusted hinges turned.

With my inhale, the piling dust made me choke and I splattered as I felt it hit the back of my throat. After my coughing fits, I stepped through as they lessened and I was able to focus on the dark room where cobwebs loitered in every corner. Paint was peeling from the walls and every step I took was echoed with the creak of the floorboards.

Turning to my left where there was an open space, I was met with a large empty room with a fireplace on one end and I envisioned it to be a living room. Stepping inside, I stood in the middle with little light coming from the window on my left. I could imagine how snug it would look with a table and a one or two sofas maybe even fit a small dining table next to the window. On the right was a small counter and behind it were three worn down cabinets hang on the wall.

Continuing my tour, I walked to the opening joining to the 'living room' and pushed the door to reveal a smaller room with walls that grew mould containing a small bathtub with a sink and a toilet next to it and although none of it looked sanitary, I could visualize how it would look like when cleaned and painted. Maybe blue and white tiles?

Opposite where I was standing was an opening and I went through it to find another large room though smaller than the first. All that was left was a dusty rug in the middle and it also had another window. When walking towards it, I could see the lake from here.

This would be a bedroom.

I wanted it,

I wanted this disgusting, spider-infested hazardous cabin cauze da person a fuckin bum!

It would be mine cauze i a foo!

A place for privacy – where I could be myself cauze i a spoiled white girl who got hormone issues ya dig!

A place just for me.

A place that I could call my own.

Once I realized that I'd been visualizing myself in this abandoned cabin, I knew that I had made my decision.

This was where I was to stay(wat da faque!)

Walking back out, I rushed back outside and stared up at my new home but my mind materialized it into what the possibilities were.

It was mine.( Heard dat foo! qut repeatin yo self!)

I found that I was smiling.

The first smile in yeas niqqas…

…well in a really long time, I;m $$$$$$wheet!

And all because of a fukin run-down cabin in the middle of the woods fo da homeless bums wit no change on da crack!

**A/N: Recomment and Review mofos. Ya ma bros, i undastand dat deres a foo named TrixyCullen02 plagiarizin me! I say who dat! Who dat say dey gonna steal my hard earned work! An she changing it, taking da flava out o my story, an makin it so romantic and white peoplelish! Da hell? So I say to her and her ignorant foos!**

.../´¯/)

.../.../

.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\

...\...'.../

...\...(  
...\...\...

**Peice out my brothas. comment & review. Holla$$$$$$$$**


End file.
